He Who Laughs Last, Laughs Best!
by Dukeaholic
Summary: Bo and Luke, ahh, the perfect cousins. Well, one's not too perfect today, and then the other finds out that revenge really is sweet. Summary sux, please read and review!


He Who Laughs Last, Laughs Best

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dukes of Hazzard, or any of it's characters, so don't sue me, I didn't do

it. If I could possibly, without getting in legal trouble, Bo would be tied up in my closet.There, now

we've got that out of the way, let's read about our favorite Duke boys, shall we?

Early one spring morning, Bo was looking out the window. All he saw was black clouds, and rain.

"Rain makes me sick." Bo complained to his cousin, Luke, who was sitting on his bed. "And you

make me sick." Luke said. "Har har, yer so funny." Bo said sarcastically. "It's a gift, what can I say?"

Luke replied. Bo got up off his bed, and tripped over the bed post. "Oww, dang, that smarts!" Bo

yelled, and grabbed his foot as blood came gushing out of it. Luke laughed, and said "Bo, yer an

idiot." Bo left the room, mumbling something about 'I'll idiot you.'

Bo went into the bathroom to bandage his foot. He got the bandages and Neosporin out of the

cupboard, and sat down on the edge of the tub. "Luke's gonna get it one of these days, I can see it

comin'." Bo mumbled under his breath as he worked. When Bo finished, he put the stuff away,

washed his hands, and went into the living room. "Uncle Jesse, I'm hungry, bored, and my toe hurts."

Bo complained. "Well, Daisy's making breakfast, chores need to be done, and why does your toe

hurt?" Uncle Jesse asked. "Luke make me trip over the bed post." Bo answered. "I did not not,

moron, you tripped over it yerself." Luke said, walking in the living room. "Whatever, it still hurts."

Bo replied. "Hey, fellas, breakfast's ready." Daisy called from the kitchen. " 'Bout time, I'm

starving." Bo said. "Yer always starving." Luke retorted. Bo was getting annoyed by Luke's

comments. He got up off the chair he was sitting on, and tripped over the rug on the floor. "Ow." Bo

muttered to himself, and then started out of the room. "Bo, honey, can ya come here, please?" Daisy

asked. "Sure." Bo mumbled, and walked into the kitchen. "Can you hand me the bowl of eggs off the

stove?" Daisy asked. "Okay." Bo said. He reached over the burner for the eggs, missed, and burnt

his arm on the burner. "AHH!" Bo yelled, jumping back. "What?" Daisy asked. "That dang gone

burner bit me!" Bo yelled. "BIT you?" Daisy asked. "Well, it hurt me." Bo said. "Go run it under cold

water." Daisy said, but Bo was already at the kitchen sink. "What's goin on in here?" Uncle Jesse

asked. "Bo got burnt by the stove." Daisy replied. "I don't think it's his day." Luke said. "It's not."

Bo said, shutting off the water at the sink. "Well, it's ready, let's eat." Daisy said. They all sat down,

said grace, and started eating.

**Now, don't that sound simple? Let's read on.**

"Uncle Jesse, is there any coffee made?" Bo asked. "Yeah, it's in the pot." Uncle Jesse said.

"Mkay." Bo replied. He got some coffee, sat down, and took a drink. "Ow, dang it!" Bo yelled.

"What?" Daisy asked. "I burnt my mouth!" Bo exclaimed. Luke, trying not to laugh, excused himself

and got his own cup of coffee. "Luke, go ahead and laugh, you know you wanna." Bo said. "Okay.

Haha!" Luke said. Bo rolled his eyes, and took a bite of his eggs. "MMM!" Bo yelled with a

mouthful of egg. "Now what's wrong?" Uncle Jesse asked. Bo swallowed and said, "I bit the inside

of my mouth. May I be excused, I'm not hungry anymore." Bo asked. "Go ahead." Uncle Jesse said.

"thank you." Bo said, while leaving the table and sitting down on the couch with a book. "Poor Sap." Luke said. "Luke, yer not being very nice to Bo." Uncle Jesse said. "It's raining." Luke replied. "I

realize that, but that don't mean ya gotta be mean to Bo." Uncle Jesse said. "Yes sir." Luke said, and

they all finished eating.

After the breakfast dishes were done and the kitchen cleaned up, Luke went to see where Bo was,

because he noticed that Bo'd been awfully quiet lately. Luke found Bo asleep on the couch,

mumbling in his sleep. Luke watched him as he thrashed quickly in his sleep, and then Luke gasped as

Bo fell off the couch. "AHH!" Bo screamed, startled awake. "Whadya push me off fer?" Bo asked.

"What?" Luke asked, flabbergasted, and shocked that Bo would think that he'd actually push him off

the couch. "Bo, he didn't push you off, you fell." Uncle Jesse said. He had seen the whole thing.

"Uhu, sure." Bo said, getting up. "where ya goin?" Luke asked. "I dunno, away." Bo said, and went

back to his room. Bo flopped down on his bed, sighed, and threw a book at the wall.

**Poor book, getting all abused.**

"Easy there." Daisy said walking past. "Blah." Bo protested. "Not having a good day?" Daisy asked,

although there was no need. "No." Bo said flatly. "Don't worry, things will get better." Daisy said

reassuringly. "Mleh." Bo responded. Daisy got up and left, while Bo fell back asleep.

When Bo woke up, it had stopped raining. He got up off his bed, and went outside where Luke

was working on the General Lee. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Luke said. "Hi. Whatcha

doin?" Bo asked. "Fixin this." Luke said. "Mmm." Bo replied.

**Bo, dontcha realize this is yer chance?**

"I'm gonna go get a wrench, I'll be right back." Luke said. "Okay." Bo said. Luke turned around, a

bit too fast, and slipped. He fell right into a mud puddle. "AHH!" Luke yelped as he fell. Bo burst out

laughing. "Well, ya know what they say, cuz, he who laughs last, laughs best!" Bo said, trying, but

failing, to contain his laughter.

(A/N: This is for Elenhin, cuz I've been driving her completely nuts I think making her wait for this.

But this wasn't one of my favorite stories, because Luke was kinda mean to Bo. Thanks for the idea

and the help, again, cuz!)


End file.
